Pirates of the Caribbean
Pirates of the Caribbean is a series of films. A sixth one is in the making. A few of the major characters are resurrected from the dead. Curse of the Black Pearl * Butler - Shot in the head by Pintel. * Matelot - Stabbed in the back by Maximo. * Sentry - Throat cut by Koehler. * Sailor - Impaled by Scarus. * Steersman - Stabbed by Twigg. * Jacoby - Had a grenade shoved into his ribcage by Will, who then shoved him out of the moonlight, causing him to explode along with Weatherby and Monk. He died when the curse was lifted. * Weatherby - Shoved out of the moonlight by Will, then exploded along with Jacoby and Monk. He died when the curse was lifted. * Monk - Shoved out of the moonlight by Will, then exploded along with Jacoby and Weatherby. He died when the curse was lifted. * Hector Barbossa - Shot in the heart by Jack with the one shot in his pistol, which he was saving for him. This wouldn't have killed him (as he was immortal due to a curse), except that Will returned the last medallions, with his blood on it, into the chest, thus breaking the curse and causing the gunshot to kill Barbossa. He was later resurrected by Tia Dalma and reformed. "I feel...cold." * Grapple - Pushed into the ocean by Elizabeth with a lifeboat and later drowned when the curse lifted. * Mallot - Pushed into the ocean by Elizabeth with a lifeboat and later drowned when the curse lifted. * Koehler - Stabbed in the stomach by Norrington, after the curse was lifted. * Nipperkin - His arm bleeds out once the curse is lifted, having been chopped off whilst he was cursed. Dead Man's Chest * Turkish Prisoner - Killed by Ravens. * Large Sailor - Eaten by the Kraken. * Short Sailor - Eaten by the Kraken. * Captain Hawkins - Stabbed by Ian Mercer. * Leech - While he and part of the crew were racing the other half of the crew in the cage, climbing up, he grabbed a snake by mistake, causing them to let go, and the rope on the round cage to break, sending them falling to their deaths. "SNAKE!!" * Duncan - Fell to his death along with Leech. * Moises - Fell to his death along with Leech. * Crimp - Fell to his death along with Leech. * Ho-Kwan - Killed by a poison dart fired by a Pelegosto warrior. * Chaplain - Throat slit by Greenbeard, under Jones' command. "I'll take my chances, sir. " * Captain Bellamy - Pulled underwater and drowned or eaten by the Kraken. "Hard to port then hard to starboard!" * Bursar - Pulled underwater and drowned or eaten by the Kraken. "Take it!" * Deckhand - Killed by the Kraken. * Quartermaster - Killed by the Kraken. "Sorry, mate! It's every man for himself!" * Sailor - Stabbed by Penrod, under Jones' command. * Cook - Stabbed by Palifico, under Jones' command. * Sweepy - Pulled underwater and drowned or eaten by the Kraken. * Very old man - Pulled underwater and drowned or eaten by the Kraken. * Irish man - Pulled underwater and drowned or eaten by the Kraken. * Crippled man - Pulled underwater and drowned or eaten by the Kraken. * Skinny man - Pulled underwater and drowned or eaten by the Kraken. * Lejon - Pulled underwater and drowned or eaten by the Kraken. * Jack Sparrow - Eaten by the Kraken, who then sank his ship, sending both to Davy Jones's locker. He later returned to the world of the living when Will, Elizabeth, and the others came to save him. "Hello, beastie." At World's End * The Kraken - Mentioned to have been killed by Davy Jones under Beckett's orders, and its body is later seen. * Cabin Boy - Hung under the orders of Lord Beckett. "Never shall we die." * Park - Shot by Mercer. * EITC Second lieutenant - Blown up by Tia Dalma. * Lian - Shot by Mercer. * Steng - Stabbed in the mouth by Sao Feng. * Governor Weatherby Swann - Killed off-screen by Lord Beckett. "I'll give your love to your mother then, shall I?" '' * Sao Feng - When his ship was hit by the ''Flying Dutchman's cannon, he was thrown backwards and impaled on a piece of wood. "Forgive me." * James Norrington - While helping Elizabeth and the other prisoners escape, was impaled by a deranged Bootstrap Bill using a harpoon. "Belay that." * Askay - Shot by Edward Teauge. *'Ian Mercer' - Face smothered by Davy Jones using his tentacles, choking him. Jones did this to take the key to the Dead Man's Chest back. "Prepare to Board." * William Turner III - Stabbed in the chest by Davy Jones with Norrington's sword. However, he was able to stab Jones's heart, with help from Jack, so the crew cut out his heart, and he was resurrected, immortal, and became (temporaly for 19 tears) Captain of the Flying Dutchman. "I've made you a promise." * Davy Jones - Jack took Jones's heart and stabbed it with his broken sword, killing Jones and sending him falling into the maelstrom. (Resurrected in Dead Men Tell No Tales) "Calypso." * Lord Cutler Beckett - Blown up by a gunpowder explosion caused by the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman firing on his ship, the Endeavour. "It's just....good business." On Stranger Tides *Spanish Castaway - Died of his wounds. *Cook - Burned by Blackbeard with Greek fire as a punishment for mutiny. He was later turned into a zombie. He died along with all of the other zombies after Blackbeard's death. *Providence Sailor - He probably died at sea, as he jumped overboard while the ship was in the middle of the ocean. *Derrick - Drowned and eaten by the mermaids. *Purser - Blown up when gunpowder aboard his boat exploded. *Gillette - Stabbed by Yeoman then sliced across the back by Blackbeard. *Theodore Groves - Shot by the Spaniard. *Zombie Crew - Died with Blackbeard. *'Edward Teach (Blackbeard)' - Stabbed by Barbossa with a poisoned sword, then tricked by Jack into drinking from the cup of the Fountain of Youth without the mermaid's tear, and as a result was destroyed by a water cyclone, reducing him to a skeleton. Dead Men Tell No Tales * Salazar's Grandfather - Killed by Pirates. * Salazar's Father - Killed by Pirates. * Monarch Soldier - Slain by the Ghost Crew on Salazar's orders. * Cole - Slain by the Ghost Crew on Salazar's orders. * Wade - Slain by the Ghost Crew on Salazar's orders. * Maddox - Slain by the Ghost Crew on Salazar's orders. * Captain Toms - Neck snapped by Salazar. * Old pirate - Stabbed by a Spanish soldier. * Lieutenant John Scarfield - Crushed underneath the Silent Mary by Salazar. * Lieutenant Lesaro - Drowned when Henry Turner destroyed the Trident, causing the curse to be broken. * Officer Santos - Drowned when Henry Turner destroyed the Trident, causing the curse to be broken. * Officer Moss - Drowned when Henry Turner destroyed the Trident, causing the curse to be broken. * Spanish Soldier - Drowned when Henry Turner destroyed the Trident, causing the curse to be broken. * Spanish Officer - Drowned when Henry Turner destroyed the Trident, causing the curse to be broken. * Officer Magda - Drowned after Salazar accidentally knocked him off of the anchor. *'Captain Armando Salazar' - Drowned after being stabbed in the back by Barbossa. *''Hector Barbossa ''-'' ''Sacrificed himself to kill Salazar. Category:Film series